Lucharemos por lo nuestro
by MeBluee3
Summary: Team 7. Comedia, fantasia, accion, romance. Sakura trenda que ser guardiana de la fmilia Uchiha para que regresen a Konoha y...


**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Anime/Manga/Naruto**

**By: Mebluee3 **

Japón, 10 pm.

En la famosa cuidad de Tokio, más bien en el parque se encuentra una hermosa mujer que aparenta tener diecisiete años, está recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. Tiene el cabello largo hasta la cadera y lacio de un color exóticamente rosado claro, algunos mechones largos y cortos caen como adorno en sus mejillas, su piel es clara y sus ojos los mantiene cerrados y su ceño esta levemente fruncido.

La muchacha es de estatura baja, tiene curvas muy bien definidas, senos con la medida perfecta, caderas anchas, piernas bien torneadas y cintura pequeña. Sus facciones son hermosas, delicadas y maduras. Su mirada muestra indiferencia, vacía y sobretodo reflejaba obscuridad.

Viste con un short negro que le tapa lo necesario y es ceñido al cuerpo, una playera gris ceñida sin mangas, cuello alto a la altura de la barbilla y en su espalda lleva un círculo blanco y en grande, unas sandalias ninja negras y en su frente tienen una banda de color azul con un extraño símbolo en medio.

Tiene vendado el brazo derecho, los pies hasta los tobillos, sus manos están cubiertas por unos guantes negro que le llegan a mitad de los dedos, en su cintura lleva un cintillo donde su la espada, en la pierna derecha tiene amarrado el estuche con arma debajo de un pequeño vendaje.

- Ta-bu-ki. –Una voz masculina, ronca, chillona y cantarina logro que la pelirrosa abra lentamente los ojos dejando ver con son enormes y levemente rasgado de color verde jade y único. Volteo su rostro viendo al hombre, el cuan tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. –

Su cabello era largo y de color blanco y lo traía amarrado en una coleta caja, ojos negros completamente rasgado, sus facciones son masculinas y maduras, su tono de piel es acanelado.

Era más alto que la pelirrosa, Su mirada muestra calidez, emoción y amor, tenía cuerpo bien fornido y marcado pero no al modo de exagerar. Vestía con un traje negro y elegante que lo hacía ver más atractivo.

- ¿Ya nos podemos ir? -pregunto irritada la pelirrosa, lleva rato esperándole. -

- Si, está todo listo, tenemos... Mmm exactamente media hora para que comience el cumpleaños de mi nieto Naruto. –exclamo emocionado el peliblanco. –Habrá sake por doquier

- Ahora no me arrepiento de haber venido hasta aquí contigo Jiraiya. –dice sonriendo con arrogancia. –

- ¡Lo sé, soy lo máximo! –Jiraiya sonríe igual de arrogante. -te traje aquí porque no paras de hacer misiones peligrosas y eres joven, debes darte un respiro Sakura-chan–dice preocupado. Sakura rodea los ojos con fastidio, debes en cuando se da respiros con la vieja de la Hokage. –

- Soy una de los mejores kunoichi que tiene Konoha. –comenta tranquila haciendo que el peliblanco ría divertido entre dientes. –Obviamente hago misiones peligrosas

- Repito: debes darte un respiro y Tsunade también insistió en que vinieras conmigo.

- Bueno, por lo menos Tomoyo no vino a esta "misión" –dice con indiferencia la pelirrosa.-_Eso es raro, la maldita siempre se me pega como lapa._

- Si, Esa muchacha es muy rara ¿Es lesbiana? –pregunto curioso Jiraiya con una sonrisa pervertida. –

- No lo sé ni me interesa, mientras esté lejos de mí, está todo bien –la frente de Sakura de negro, de solo pensar y tiene algo de lógica que sea lesbiana esa loca. - ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya?

- Espera y llamo un taxi.

- ¿Qué es eso? –Sakura inclina su rostro a un lado curiosa. -¿No podemos ir saltando de tejado en tejado?

Jiraiya sonríe divertido, puede que la Haruno sea inteligente pero para temas sobra de civilización es tan borde

- Sakura-chan, sé que no conoces la civilización pero por favor no le encargues rompiendo a puñetazos a todo lo que vez o Tsunade nos matara, tenemos que ser discretos aquí.

- Dijiste que aquí se escondes los Uchiha ¿No? -pregunto sin muchos interés la pelirrosa, cambiando de tema, ignorando su comentario -

- Así es, pero es un secreto que tú, Kakashi, Shizune, Tsunade y yo sabemos -contestó Jiraiya aburrido observando a las muchachas que se pasean por la calle. -

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tsunade no confía en el consejo?

- No, Danzou y los del consejos no son de fiar. ¡Oh! Mira allí viene un taxi! –exclamo entusiasmado el peliblanco y llamando al taxista de un chiflido el cual ni lo pelo y seguí su camino. –

Sakura ríe con burla al ver que ni lo pelan al viejo.

- Odio a los taxistas –un aura negra obscura lo rodea. – ¡Mira ahí viene otro! -Jiraiya al ver otro taxista toma de los hombros a la pelirrosa y se la muestra al conductor que freno de golpe, Sakura al ver la acciones del taxista se suelta con brusquedad del agarre del peliblanco y se pone en posición de batalla esperando cualquier ataque del "enemigo con ruedas"

Una enorme gota de sudor se resbala por la nuca del taxista, parece que la chica lo quiere atacar y el que freno para no llevarla por delante. Y Jiraiya sonríe nervioso, sabía que algo así pasaría.

- Sakura-chan no nos va atacar, mantén la compostura –regaño el peliblanco en susurro solo para que la pelirrosa escuchara y relajara sus músculos y así lo hizo pero aun así no baja la guardia y mira con cautela al taxista y la sonrisa de Jiraiya se marca más. - 

En una habitación espaciosas y hermosa se encuentra un muchacho de unos dieciochos años enfrente de un espejo, Su cabello rubio y alborotado le daba un aire a rebelde, sus ojos azules como el cielo y levemente rasgado, sus facciones zorrunas y apuesta lo hacían ver más atractivo, tenía una raras marcas gatunas en sus mejillas, piel canela y alto.

Cuerpo bien fornido y marcado pero sin exagerar, era oculto bajo un elegante kimono de color naranja y líneas negras que delineaban el traje, su espalda era adornado por un símbolo en forma de espiral y de color negro, el obi era de color azul.

- Mmm. –el rubio se soba la barbilla de forma pensativa, observándose detalla mente en el espejo. -¡No cabe duda! ¡Soy atractivo dattebayo!. –exclama arrogante el muchacho haciendo una pose chula. –

La puerta corrediza de la habitación se abre dejando ver a dos muchachos muy parecidos, de la misma edad del rubio.

Uno de ellos tenía cabellera larga y lacia que lo tenía amarado en una coleta baja, sus facciones era apuestas, maduras y masculinas, sus ojos grandes y negros estaban rasgados, piel clara y bajo sus ojos tenías unas rara y largas ojeras.

Más alto que los dos muchachos. Su cuerpo musculoso y bien marcado era oculto por un kimono elegante y de tela fina, de color negro y con dibujos de llamas de color rojo al igual que obi que tiene amarrado en su cintura y en su espalda en adornada por un gran abanico rojo y blanco.

El otro muchacho era atractivo tenia facciones un tanto parecidas a la del pelinegro, su cabella negro con reflejos azules y lo traía alborotado dándole a rebelde, sus ojos negros era grande y levemente rasgado, su piel era pálida pero le quedaba bien. Su cuerpo musculo pero sin exagerar era cubierto por un kimono azul rey y el obi era de color negro con el mismo símbolo en grande que el muchacho anterior.

- ¿Oíste Itachi? –pregunto divertido el segundo muchacho, colocando su mano a un costado de su boca como una vieja chismosa. –

- Lo oí Sasuke, Naruto-kun se cree atractivo –El otro pelinegro repita la misma acción que su hermano y el rubio los fulmina con la mirada divirtiéndolo más. –

- Si, pobre… con el pasar del tiempo se le achican las neuronas –comento burlón Sasuke mirando con lastima al rubio. –

- Cállate teme –exclamo molesto Naruto y el aludido frunce el ceño y otro pelinegro suelta una carcajada. –

- Cállate tú dobe –dice molesto Sasuke fulminándolo con la mirada igual que Naruto. –

- ¡Teme! –el rubio afila su mirada al igual que el pelinegro. –

- ¡Dobe!.

- ¡Teme!

- ¡Dobe!.

- ¡Teme!

- ¡Dobe!.

- ¡SASUKE-CHAN, ITACHI-CHAN, NARUTO-CHAN! ¡VENGAN, TENEMOS VISITAS! –el grito dulce y cariñoso de un femenina hizo que el rubio y el pelinegro dejaran su infantil pelea y que el otro deje de carcajearse. -

- Hmn, te salvas dobe porque nos llaman. -Sasuke lo mira como un moco seco y rubio que lo mira molesto. -

- ¡SASUKE, ITACHI, NARUTO! ¡VENGAN YA! -la voz femenina sonó muy molesta, razón por la que los tres muchacho sin pensarlo salieron corriendo a su llamado. Cuando esa mujer se lo propone da más miedo que la llorona.

-

En un salón hermoso, elegante y humilde; con televisor, sillones y una mesita de vidrio de por medio, libreros etc. Sentada en una de los sillones se encontraba una bella mujer de cierta edad que no aparentaba, su largo cabello negro con reflejos azules lo traía suelo y en su frente y mejillas caían mechones de su cabello. Sus facciones eran agraciadas y hermosas, su piel era claramente pálida pero le asentaba bien. Sus grandes y hermosos ojos negros estaban rasgados.

Tenía una delicada figura exquisita y con curvas normales pero provocativas. Vestía con un elegante kimono de color celeste adornados con pequeñas mariposas de color celeste más claro y un obi de color marrón y en su espalda tiene un abanico grande de color rojo y blanco y unos pequeños tienen en las margas. La prenda hace resaltar su figura.

Enfrente de la hermosa pelinegra se ve sentado un hombre de cabello color plata y alborotado y lo tiene peinado en forma de pico hacia un costado, sus facciones era apuestas y maduras, su piel era clara, sus ojos negros eran levemente rasgado, cuerpo fornido, alto y musculoso.

Viste con una playera ceñida; como una segunda piel y de color azul obscuro y de cuello alto que tapa la mitad de su rostro, encima de la camisa lleva puesto un chaleco de color verde seco con varios bolsillos y tiene adornado en su espalda el mismo símbolo que la mujer, un pantalón chino de color azul y unas sandalias ninja de color azul y la banda de Konoha la tiene amarrada en la frente.

Tiene vendado los pies hasta los tobillos, el brazo derecho, tiene unos guantes de color negro que le llega a mitad de los dedos, el estuche de armas lo tiene amarrado en la pierna izquierda bajo en pequeño vendaje.

- Mikoto-chan ¿Dónde están mis mocositos? –volvió a repetir por cuanta vez el peli-plata con flojera. -

- ¡SASUKE, ITACHI, NARUTO! ¡VENGAN YA! –grito molesta a todo pulmón la pelinegra haciendo que el hombre se arrepienta de haberlo dicho, el gritote lo dejo más sordo que una planta. – ¿A qué se debe tu visita Kakashi-chan?

- Vino para el cumpleaños de Naruto-kun ¿Verdad Kakashi-kun? -Por la puerta entra un hermoso rubio de unos cuarentanos pero aparenta de menos.

Sus facciones eran iguales a la de Naruto pero son muchos más maduras y apuestas, su era clara y no tenía esas raras marcas en sus mejillas, sus ojos era de un color azul distinto y estaban rasgados, tenía muy buenos músculos y era alto.

Vestía con un kimono de color azul rey, con algunos adornos de pequeñas espirales casi visibles y el oni que tenía amarrado en la cintura era de color negro.

El hombre sostiene un bandeja con algo de te panecillos, camina y se sienta unos de los sillones y pone la bandeja en la mesita de centro.

- Si y no sensei, también traigo noticias de Konoha -exclama con seriedad. -

- Te escuchamos Kakashi-kun.

- ¿Pasa algo malo en Konoha?. -pregunta Mikoto mostrándote preocupada. -

Kakashi saca un pequeño pergamino y se lo avienta a la pelinegra la cual lo abre y Minato se coloca al lado de ella para poder leer también. Ante la atenta mirada del peli plata, leen con tranquilidad el pergamino y luego ensanchan los ojos enormemente en especial Mikoto.

- Lo mejor es ir a Konoha -cometa Minato con seriedad y los ojos de la pelinegra reflejan tristeza que notaron ambos adultos. -No se preocupe Mikoto-san, También nos llevaremos su cuerpo para que lo enterremos en la aldea como buen shinobi y jefe de policía que fue Fugaku-san. -Minato pone su mano en el hombre de Mikoto trasmitiéndole su apoyo y Kakashi lo hace con tal solo mirarla. -

- Gracias -dice agradecida mirándolo a ambos con calidez. -

- ¡Llego el cumpleañero dattebayo!

La puerta se abre dejando ver a un Naruto que entra con aires de grandeza y arrogancia, a un Sasuke que lo sigue con cara de fastidio escuchando la risa burla de su querido aniki quien viene tras él.

- ¡Yo, chic…. ¡Esperen! -grita sorprendido Kakashi, levantado se dé su asiento como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero y levantando sus manos al aire de forma exagerada por lo que a los presente se le resbalan a un gota de sudor por la nuca, quizás se le zafó un tornillo. - ¡¿Lo huelen? – como psicópata en serie el peli pata olfatea al aire como si fuera perro y otro gota de sudor se le resbala por la nuca de los demás y que se alejen considerablemente. -

- Perdimos al tío, otouto. -dice con lamento Itachi con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos. -

- Hmn, le se pudrió la cabeza de tanto leer icha icha. -comento burlón Sasuke e Itachi y Naruto ríen divertidos y Kakashi ni los pelo. -

- Yo no huelo nada. -Mikoto levanta una ceja extrañada mirando a su hermano como loco que es. -

- Huele a cerezos, -comento con seguridad siguiendo olfateando y encontro otro olor no humano. - ¡Y al nuevo tomo de icha icha! -los demás cayeron al estilo anime ante la pendejada con la que salió Kakashi ósea ¿Quién puede oler un libro pornográfico sin tenerlo a la vista? Eso se preguntaba mientras e ponen de pie y miraban incrédulos al peli plata-

- Vaya, nunca deben subestimar a uno de los más grandes pervertidos cuando le libros porno se trata.

Todos voltearon a oír la voz dulce y femenina bajo una capa de frialdad. Y ensancharon los ojos impresionados al encontrarse una hermosa y escultural pelirrosa con mirada indiferente en cunclillas sobre una de las ventanas de la sala.

- MI PEQUEÑA SAKURA. -grita melancólico Kakashi después de su shock y corrió hacia la nombrada con los brazos abiertos pero lo único que recibió fue una fuerte patada por parte de ella mandándolo a volar haciendo que a los demás se le resbale una gota de sudor por la nuca. -

- Creo que olvido que Sakura-chan está molesta con él. -todo a (excepción de Sakura que fulminaba con la mirada a Kakashi quien se doblaba en piso del dolor) se voltearon a ver a Jiraiya que esta de lo as tranquilo con los brazos cruzados atrás de los tres adolescentes. -

- ¡Jiraiya-san/sensei/Abuelo! -exclamaron sorprendidos Minato, Mikoto, Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto, el rubio que estaba lo abrazos con emoción y el peliblanco respondió gustoso. -

- Mira lo que te traje Naruto. -Jiraiya al separar del nombrado comienza a busca algo entre sus ropas ante la mirada impaciente del rubio y le entrega el nuevo tomo de icha paradise. -

Naruto lo toma entre sus manos y lo mira como el pendejo que es e Itachi lo mira con envida que se le fue a los cinco segundos cuando Jiraiya saco otro icha icha se le entrego al pelinegro quien puso la misma expresión de pendejo drogado haciendo que su madre suspire resignada y Sasuke lo mira como el estúpido que es.

- ¡Te odio Kakashi-sensei! -exclama molesta Sakura dándole otra fuerte patada en el estómago al peli plata y los demás miran con lastima a Kakashi. - ¡Como te atreves a poner de compañera a una mocosa que no saber ni pelear y la tengo que estar protegiendo de todo! ¡y para acabarla de joder, esa idiota me sigue como pollo para todos lados!

-_(Se ve que pega duro la sexy pelirrosa)-_Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi mirando con miedo a Sakura que sigue golpeando a su sensei sin compasión. -

- No me lastimes más pequeña Sakura. -suplico Kakashi. –además la culpable sue Tsunade-sama agárratelas con ella.

- Hmn. -Sakura se aleja del antes de que puede cometer un homicidio allí mismo y traumándolos a todos de paso y el peli plata suspira aliviado, gracias a kami-sama su alumno no le golpeo tan fuerte. -

- ¿Oíste otouto? se robó tu palabra la pelirrosa excitante -comenta burlón Itachi codeándole las costillas a su hermanito menor que lo mira molesto. -

- No es un palabra, es un monosílaba idiota. -exclaman Sasuke y Sakura al unísono, el primero fastidiado y la segunda inexpresiva haciendo que el Uchiha mayor los mira ofendido, el pelinegro menor se sorprende que hayan dicho lo mismo sin proponérselo. -

- Mi Sakura. -chillo contento Minato dándole un abrazo de oso a la pelirrosa haciéndola sonrojar, había olvidado que ahí estaba ese loco tambien. -

- Oto-san. -exclama avergonzada y con entrecejo fruncido, mirando hacia arriba para disimular el sonrojo pero aumenta más al ver el sonrojo de Sasuke que la mira embobado. -

- ¿¡Oto-san? ¿¡Tengo una hermana dattebayo? –Naruto ensancha los ojos sorprendido e Minato asiente varias veces de forma exagerada. –

Los demás miran al rubio como el tarado que es, ellos no le ven el parecido.

- ¡Genial! ¡Hola mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto!

- Hmn Haruno Sakura. -se presenta cortante y Minato se separó de ella con una gran sonrisa. -

- Hola Soy Uchiha Mikoto. -la pelinegra corrió hacia Sakura tiran a Minato en el progreso haciendo que caiga arriba de Kakashi que trataba de levantarse y cayeron ambos al suelo con un quejido de dolor y los demás lo miran burlones.- ¡Oh! Sakura-chan he oído hablar tanto de ti. Tu derrotaste a Akatsuma Sasori y a Deidara dos fuertes Akatsuki ¡Eres fantástica y muy hermosa! –alaga emocionada e Itachi asienta dándole la razón en lo último aun que esta impresionado al igual que los demás a excepción de Jiraiya y Kakashi que sonríen orgullosos.

- Bueno, aunque me no salí muy bien librada de ambas batallas –dice Sakura miran a la pelinegra con los ojo entrecerrados y una gran gota de sudor por la nuca, si ella supiera cuanto tiempo quedo tirada en el hospital...

- ¡Eso no importa sino que los mataste! –comenta Mikoto con una gran sonrisa amigable. –Ven, te presento a mis retoños. –La Uchiha prácticamente arrastro a la pelirrosa hasta donde estaban los tres muchachos que no cabían de la sorpresa. Saben todo respecto a Konoha y Akatsuki. –Él es mi hijo mayor; Uchiha Itachi. – el pelinegro sale del shock y le sonríe coqueto ignorando la mirada fulminadora de Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto y Minato. Sakura solo se limita a asentir de forma indiferente. –Y él es Uchiha Sasuke mi hijo menor. –El nombrado de sonroja ante los ojos jade que lo intimida un poco y solo inclino la cabeza en forma de saludo al igual que la pelirrosa. –Neee, Sakura-chan ¿Vienes al festival con nosotros?

- No creo…

- Cerecito. –Minato la mira como chorro bajo la lluvia haciendo que la pelirrosa suelte un gruñido y solo asienta, a este no le puede negar nada

- ¡Genial! ¡Yo te prestare unos de mi Kimono! –sin nada más que decir Mikoto a salió como un torpedo llevándose a la pelirrosa a rastras y los demás tiene una gota de sudor por la nuca. –

- Esa mujer no tiene remedio. –Kakashi niega resignado con la cabeza y tanto como Minato y los demás asienten dándole la razón. –

_**NT: **__Esta es una historia ficticia sobre Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Itachi y más personajes en adelanté. _


End file.
